


Weaver

by A_Mermaid_Called_Crescent



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Adventure, College, Dreams, Eventual Romance, Fantasy, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mermaid_Called_Crescent/pseuds/A_Mermaid_Called_Crescent
Summary: Nineteen year old Sarah Williams has not been able to recall a single dream since the magical fantasy she conjured as a young teen. She knows she must once again solve the Labyrinth for a chance at regaining her dreams. Will Sarah be able to win back her cherished fantasies? *Warning: Rating may change from T to M later in the series.*





	1. Chapter 1

Weaver

By: Crescent

#  **Chapter 1: Lost**

 

Sharp as razor blades, rays of the dawn sun illuminated Sarah's dorm. Her tired eyes fluttered open as she rolled over to glance toward her alarm clock. 6:58 AM. With a groan, Sarah switched the alarm off prematurely and grabbed her bathroom caddy, yawningly making her way to the communal hall facilities. She hated sharing  a bathroom with so many people, but was thankful for her single room. Roommate experience be damned-- in her bedroom, alone, was Sarah's happy place. It always had been.

 

Sarah swept up her lengthy chestnut locks, leaned close to the mirror and noted the ever deepening dark circles surrounding her swampy green eyes. She prepared her toothbrush and unceremoniously plopped it into her mouth.

 

“Nice PJs,” Ashlee, her neighbor, announced her presence. She politely added a shrill giggle in case Sarah failed to grasp the sarcastic tone. Having instinctively turned around to identify the intruder, Sarah offered a toothbrush marred smirk before returning to her morning routine. She glanced Ashlee's direction, assured her attention had passed, then tugged her tiny shorts down self consciously. She compared her long legs, thickened from the required dance classes for musical theater, to Ashlee’s perfectly lithe ones, complete with a gap between her thighs. With her petite frame and long, silvery platinum hair, Ashlee reminded Sarah of a fairy. Her nasty disposition, too.

 

Sarah finished her hygienic duties and returned to her room to dress for the day. She slid her favorite jeans on, and snatched a black button down blouse from her closet. The candy red buttons always strained at her ample breasts, but Sarah dearly loved the small white polka dots and plump cherries that patterned the shirt. Smoothing the tangles, she transformed her messy bun into a sleek ponytail, slid her Scandalous Scarlet lipstick into her pocket and lugged her bookbag onto her back. She stepped into her black Toms and stepped out of her room, being sure to lock the door behind her. The men--no,  _ boys _ \--from across the hall were apt to breaking into female dorms to raid their drawers for the prize of the skimpiest pair of panties.

 

_ Who decided that 8am was the best time to analyze the complexity that is the human brain?  _ Sarah mulled over what awful things she would do to the person as she walked. It certainly wasn’t the professor--he looked about as happy to be there as any of the students, and was famous for showing up moments before the 10 minute cutoff given for students to leave if the professor didn’t show. Upon reaching the classroom, Sarah sunk into her unofficial designated seat, chosen at the beginning of the year--close enough to the front that it looked like she cared, but beside the door to provide a quick getaway.

 

“Today, my gloomy pupils,” the professor began, startling Sarah out of her thoughts. “We are going to begin our unit on dreams.” The class audibly approved, and Dr. Weaver added, “This  _ won't  _ involve experimentation, unfortunately. I need all attention up here, not on the back of your eyelids.” Groans erupted from the lecture hall.

 

He didn't need to convince Sarah, as soon as he mentioned the word “dream” she was all ears. It had been years since she remembered a dream upon waking, and she missed the fantasies she conjured up at night as a child and young teen. Maybe she could finally unlock her dreams again.

“Now, class, I'm sure you realize every human dreams. But did you realize that everyone dreams every time they enter REM, that is the Rapid Eye Movement, stage of sleep? Some are luckier than others in remembering their dreams, but we all do it,” Weaver began his lecture. Sarah took in his teachings with wide eyes and a quick pencil. She lingered as the rest of the class filed out the door, and approached her professor once the classroom was deserted.

 

“Er… Dr. Weaver? I have a, uh… well, I have a question regarding today's lecture,” Sarah finally spat out.

 

“I noticed your sudden interest in psychology this morning. What is your question, Miss… oh, dear, forgive me. They give me more students every semester. What is your name?”

 

“Sarah,” she answered. “Sarah Williams.”

 

“Ah, Miss Williams, yes. How can I help you, Miss Williams?” 

 

“Well, you see, since I was about 15, I haven't been able to remember a single dream. As a child, I experienced the most elaborate and wonderful fantasies. They almost seemed real. But now, I can't remember even a moment of the most ordinary of dreams. Is there any way to help remember the dreams I have?” Sarah was almost begging. She was so close to finally having an answer, she desperately anticipated her professor's response. She studied the man's life worn face as he compiled an answer. With his large nose and deep wrinkles, he was reminiscent of the creatures she encountered in her very last dream.

 

“Not a single dream, you say? Tell me, Miss Williams, how well do you sleep at night? I can't help but notice you often look quite exhausted... but who doesn’t in this class,” he chuckled. Sarah smiled, then her lips fell back into a frown.

“Well, I can't say I feel terribly rested when I wake up, even when I sleep in.” She paused. “Is there something wrong with me?” She asked worriedly. She knew it wasn't normal to forget all her dreams, but she never thought there was something truly wrong.

 

“Oh no, dear,” her professor reassured her. “Sometimes people won't remember their dreams if they aren’t getting enough sleep. What helps me to get a truly restful sleep, is a warm cup of camomile tea before bed. It's worth a try,” he encouraged, as he saw relief spread over Sarah's face. “Also, ensure you have the correct sleeping environment, being especially sure to turn off all lights. You'll want to be cool and comfortable, but it's the lights that can really affect your sleep cycles.” Sarah’s cheeks flushed. She often read before falling asleep, many times losing consciousness before she could switch off the electricity.

 

“Thank you, Dr. Weaver,” Sarah said with a grin. “That was incredibly helpful!” Her professor bid her goodbye and Sarah took off to her next class.

 

“Oh no…” Sarah pulled on the handle of the door to the auditorium in vain. She stopped her foot and exclaimed, “Oh, it's not fair!” Advanced Shakespeare was her favorite part of the day. She'd have majored in theatre, if not for her stepmother, Irene, threatening to revoke her college fund if she didn't settle on a “real” degree.  _ Yay, accounting!  _ Sarah rolled her eyes.

 

She didn't dare knock. Mrs. Thatch did not tolerate tardiness, considering it a personal insult. Sarah returned to her dorm, slamming her door behind her. The impact jarred her bookcase, causing a single small, leather bound book to jump ship. Sarah eyed the item suspiciously, then rescued it from the floor and flipped it over to read  _ The Labyrinth  _ written in gold calligraphy contrasted against the crimson cover. Slowly, she began to recognize the little book she hadn't seen in years and an almost unnatural and overwhelming desire to read it washed over her. Memories poured into her consciousness as she flipped quickly through the pages. _ Once upon a time there was a beautiful young girl... _

 

The rest of the day passed quickly. Sarah finished her book, worked her shift at the local grocery store, and completed a load of laundry by 10pm.  _ You've become so damn _ domestic,  _ Sarah. How'd you turn into such an ordinary girl? _ She sighed as she prepared a cup of the tea she bought at the end of her shift. Sleepytime Peach. She hoped she could choke it back, unfortunately there were no other varieties available. 

 

_ Here goes nothing.  _ She held her nose and tried her best to take the liquid in a single gulp. She coughed and sputtered, but managed to fully consume the dose with minor damage inflicted. She replaced her jeans with pink silk shorts, accented with black lace and traded her blouse for a simple black camisole before dimming the room and sinking into bed. 

 

With nothing else to do, she reminisced about her final dream, noting the similarities to the book she devoured earlier. Sarah figured she must have read the same story the day before her dream, having learned in class it was possible, even common, for dreams to take form around what was experienced or thought of during the day, especially just before bed.

 

She smiled as she remembered the dear friends she made during her adventure through the Labyrinth. A rude but undeniably loyal dwarf, a towering and orange furred beast, and a valiant Fox terrier soldier. 

 

Her smile faded and heart rate surged as the villain of her dreams entered her mind. Never before had she encountered such an  _ alluring _ evil.

 

_ But was he evil, really? An adversary, sure. But truly against me?  _ Sarah wondered. He was cold and callous at the start of her journey, but by the end he seemed… different. He seemed  _ desperate.  _ Afraid of her, even. Sarah remembered how he had backed away from her, a snotty 15 year old girl. What undeniable power did she hold over him?

 

Sarah’s face wrinkled in concentration. _What was it he said to me?_ She closed her eyes tight, conjuring the image of the Goblin King donning a pure white wardrobe, his blonde, unruly hair blowing about his nearly perfect face. He looked as if he was carved from stone, cold and beautiful. His only imperfection lied in his mismatched, icy eyes and crooked, pointy teeth. Yet, these features only seemed to add to his charm.

 

_ Fear me?  _ Check.  _ Love me?  _ What?  _ Do as I say, and I will be your slave.  _ The proposition felt so different at the time, but now thinking back, could it be that he was offering her his world, at his side? 

 

She rendered him powerless over her, denying him fully. How would her life be different if she hadn't been so focused on returning to her ordinary life? To escape this normality… Sarah would give anything. She no longer had even her dreams to get her through. 

 

_ Wait.  _ Sarah came to a realization. Not only did she reject  _ him,  _ she rejected his  _ offer _ . Sarah sat straight up. She, essentially, gave up her dreams for her brother. Perhaps, if she were to solve the Labyrinth again… 

 

Sarah chuckled, breaking the silence of her sleepy dorm and sunk back down into the warm embrace of her floral quilt. What does it matter what this dream king really wanted? He didn't exist. He was just part of the fantasy she had lost long ago. There was a perfectly scientific reason Sarah had ceased remembering her dreams, she certainly had them. Her professor said so.

 

Sarah rolled over and hugged a worn brown bear, the ribbon tied round his neck now more pink than red. Nearly five years ago she gave the toy to her brother, Toby. He quickly tired of it, relinquishing him back to Sarah's possession as soon as he could talk. She held the furry figure to her chest.

  
“Oh, Launcelot,” she began, speaking aloud to the creature. “I wish the Goblin King would take me away…right now.” Sarah closed her eyes and entered a welcomed slumber.


	2. Chapter 2: Unwanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding herself in the Underground upon waking, Sarah must face the consequences of her whispered wish.

#  **Chapter 2: Unwanted**

With a resounding yawn, Sarah fluttered her eyes open then blinked the sleep out of them with some extra force. Pain radiated in her lower back and chill bumps painted her skin. Something was wrong. Where was her stuff? Where was her _bed_? Quickly, she squeezed her eyes shut as she tried her hardest to summon the familiar setting of her dorm room.

She pictured the drab painted brick walls, heavily decorated with various musical and theatrical posters, as well as photos of her younger self and family. The dreadful off-white walls made her want to gag, so she reduced it to simple slivers peeking through the decor.

She imagined her worn quilt that was oh so soft after innumerable trips through the washer and dryer. Irene had offered to buy her a brand new dorm set when Sarah received her acceptance letter from the University of Massachusetts at Amherst. However, Sarah couldn’t imagine letting go of the beloved bedding her biological mother bought for her when they moved into the house her father now shared with Irene and Toby.

Linda had never been the typical mother or housewife type, it was almost comical when she presented the then twelve year old Sarah with an undeniably traditional patchwork quilt covered in different flowery patterns. Instantly, Sarah fell in love with it and made her bed for the first time in years. She made it a point to keep it immaculate from that point forward, making sure it was the focal point of her room.She made sure to perfect her bed after each use.

In fact, there were very specific places in her bedroom for all of her belongings, not just the sheets, pillows and quilt. From the plush animals resting upon the shelves on her walls to the cluttered but organized mess on her vanity, not an item was askew. It was the rock that Sarah needed when her world turned upside down just a year later when her mother never returned from the Broadway run of her latest play.

Just the thought of what happened and the feelings that it evoked caused Sarah’s chest to tighten.

Sarah slowly opened her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows as she took in the scenery around her. Her soft pink lips drooped as she started to really register that she was not in her dorm room anymore.

“Lancelot, I’ve a feeling we aren’t in Kansas anymore.” She whispered as her swampy eyes swept over the strange but all too familiar landscape.

The sky was still like melted sherbet, consisting of swirls of oranges and purples as the sun began to rise and breach the horizon. The beauty of it was honestly breathtaking, and in that moment Sarah considered how much she had not noticed the first time she was here.

The unrelenting wind still whipped through the hills and valleys, rippling her pajamas and wrapping her long hair over her face.

There was something odd, though. The once barren tree branches and desolate hills were now lush and green. The weeds that had been so numerous before were replaced with beautiful bluebells bigger than any she had ever seen. They sprouted from the earth in various shades of blues and purples; the petals shimmered as the morning sun kissed each one.

_Huh. It must be spring._

At that moment, Sarah realized she was draped over a particularly sharp rock, accounting for the ache in her back. She shoved it to the side with a little more force than necessary and watched as it rolled away. She lied back down and shut her eyes. When she opened them again she would be back in her warm bed surrounded by her possessions. She hoped so, anyway.

No such luck. Sarah opened her eyes and whined softly under her breath as she stared up at the lavender and creamsicle sky with milky clouds swirling in. She slowly got on her feet and tugged down on her little shorts as her childhood toy fell away, forgotten.

_Damn. I should have planned a better outfit._

She snorted at her own thought. Who really plans to be swept away to an Underground world with a wish? How often did _that_ happen?

_Turn back, Sarah… Turn back before it’s too late._

The soft but distinctly masculine British-esque tone lilted in her mind. A chill traveled down her spine like a jolt of electricity. She looked around and half expected him to be there, standing just out of view with that trademark smirk on his face, just waiting for her to say something. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed when he wasn't there.

_As if I could._ Sarah answered her own memory.

“Well, no point in wasting time now. Come on feet.”

Sarah set out down the hill towards the seemingly never ending maze awaiting her arrival. The descent didn't take long, and she soon found herself just steps away from the towering walls of the first phase of the Labyrinth. But something caught her eye; A dwarf hunched over, tending to his garden. Sarah couldn’t hold back her excitement and began to run towards her long lost friend.

“Hoggle! HOGGLE! _HOGGLE!_ ” Sarah screamed out.

Finally, he tore his attention away from the purple flowers he was pruning.

“And just how do you knows my name?” Hoggle barked, pointing rudely at her.

Tears started to stream down Sarah’s face, already splotchy and red with exertion.

“Hoggle, it’s me. Sarah… your friend.” Sarah pushed, trying to make him remember.

“Hoggle ain’t nobody's friend. Hoggle is HOGGLE’S fri—“ Hoggle stopped dead in his track.

“You… you’re _her_? Sarah?” His grumpy face lit up instantly then fell just as quickly. He turned his back to her to go back to his gardening and grumbled under his breath.

Confused, Sarah approached him. “Hoggle, what’s wrong?” She placed a hand on his shoulder.

He violently shrugged it off and let out a growl of sorts but still refused to look at her.

She scoffed, “Is that how you treat all your friends?! No wonder you don’t have any!”

He reached his big hand around and waved her away without as much as a glance in her direction.

“That’s fine!” She spat out. “I can do this on my own!” She turned on her heels and stormed up to the walls of the Labyrinth. Methodically she began to beat on various sections, knowing the entrance was hidden somewhere, somehow.

After she bloodied her knuckles and reached her wit’s end she turned around and pressed her back against the wall. She slid down with a ‘plop’ and hugged her legs close to her body. Tears began to fill her bloodshot eyes once again.

_Come on, Sarah. You didn’t cry this much at fifteen._

She drooped her head down onto her knees and trembled from the mixture of frustration and fear. A large, bumpy hand cupped her cheek and lifted her head up. Her green eyes lifted and met the brown eyes of the dwarf.

“Sarah,” Hoggle began gruffly.

She could tell the name had become foreign on his lips. It stung but it was only fair that he had forgotten her, just as she had forgotten all her companions from this world.

“You should return to your home. It’s unlikely…” He paused to glance around and dropped his voice to a low, raspy whisper. “That is, it's unlikely Jareth has discovered your presence,” he finished.

Sarah looked away from his concerned, coffee colored eyes and stared down at her feet, disappointment evident on her face. How could he not know she was here? He seemed to know her every move four years ago. Hoggle took notice of the forlorn look upon her face and pushed harder with his words.

“Sarah, you must gos. Leave and forgets this place.” Hoggle’s stare dropped to the ground. “Like you forgots me.” He finished in a soft murmur.

Sarah looked upon his face and felt sorrow deep in her chest. She reached out and lifted his chin so their gaze met once again. “Oh, Hoggle. You really think I could have forgotten you?” Sarah tilted her head endearingly, her hair falling to the side with the movement.

“But miss, after that night, you never called for us agains…” He trailed off.

She could see the memories of the days and weeks following her run through the Labyrinth playing in his mind through his eyes.

“I thought,” she began softly. “I thought this was all just a dream. I thought it was the most wonderful dream, full of awe. But not real.” Sarah’s hand dropped from Hoggle’s face and her eyes glazed over as she whispered to herself, “It’s not real.”

“What do you means not _real_? Of course, everything is not what it seems in this place,” he made a sweeping gesture toward the Labyrinth. He then added roughly, “But it’s real and as such, you must gos!”

“But why?” Sarah whined out, her agitation growing again. And here she thought she was making some progress with the fair weathered friend.

Hoggle let out a heavy sigh, “I can’t say little lady.” Hoggle looked the young woman over; She wasn’t such a “little” lady any longer. Her hips had widened, and her legs had grown longer, and her hair longer still. Even her face seemed elongated, as the childhood fullness of her cheeks had all but disappeared completely.

“But you should know, you ain’t wanted here!” Hoggle spat the last words with significant force, causing Sarah to growl.

“I know YOU don’t want me here!” She rose to her feet and turned to face the towering walls. Her face twisted in concentration as she closed her eyes and forced the memory of the strong iron gate into her mind. As she opened her eyes, a gasp escaped her lips.


	3. Chapter 3: Alluring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth reflects on the Runner's Ball for Sarah's run of the Labyrinth.

#  **Chapter 3: Alluring**

 

Copper ringlets splayed in fiery contrast against gold satin sheets. Sheer white lace draped every curve of her voluptuous body, her generous chest rising and falling in the gentle rhythm of slumber. Her face was softened in sleep, her pouty lips, the corners eternally downturned, were slightly ajar and her sweeping eyelashes met, concealing the strangely inviting rust colored irises that lie beneath the lids. She really should have been beautiful, lying there beneath the cascading golden curtains that decorated the enormous bed intricately carved from a deep, strong Cherry wood. The soft light of dawn trickling in from the stone framed window danced upon her pixie featured face.

 

Jareth allowed himself to watch the sleeping form a few moments longer before moving to check on his Kingdom for the first time that morning. His subjects were making quite the ruckus, more even than usual, and he felt a need to address the source of the excitement. He had grown accustomed to the crashing of decanters full of goblin ale and the drunken chants of the creatures-- “May ye always scream and shout! And May ye cup never run out!”.

 

But there was something strange that morning, as the ruffians actually seemed to be trying to be  _ quiet _ , and in their attempts failing miserably with choruses of harsh shushes and 'shut up!'s. A. ear splittingly shrill command of silence from Sorcha, a particularly intelligent she-goblin and official Goblin Advisor to the King, had served as a particularly irritating wake up call, stealing away the sleep Jareth intensely craved.

 

He slipped into a fresh pair of leggings, stepped into his calf high black boots and pulled on the black leather gloves he placed on his nightstand the night prior. The decision influenced by lack of proper rest, he forwent changing into a new tunic and instead settled for simply straightening the cream ruffles adorning the neckline of his sleep shirt. He fastened a few buttons, concealing the majority of his smooth, lean chest and tucked the shirt tails into his form-fitting, silvery breeches. 

 

He approached the door to take his leave but noticed a restless energy emanating from the bed, drawing him back to the side where the redhead slept. He perched himself upon the edge of the down feather mattress, glided a gloved hand over the woman's hip and leaned down to place the gentlest kiss on her pout. Her lips turned upward, then she rolled to her other side and settled in for a few more hours of sleep gifted by her King. He hadn't had a full night's sleep in years, but he would be damned if he let his Queen share the same fate.

 

Jareth's breath hitched as a strikingly familiar, though faint, scent entered his nose then pulled upon his heart strings. He closed his eyes and breathed deeper, inviting the troubling mix of spicy cinnamon and sweet, fresh peaches. It had been  _ so _ long since he last smelled that intoxicating scent. His mind wandered to the time he smelled it most vividly.

 

_ He could see just how young, how pure she was. Her in her iridescent pearl ball gown juxtaposed with the extravagant costumes of his and neighboring kingdom’s courts. He noticed her frightened eyes attempting to take in the festivities around her and he lowered his mask to afford her at least one familiar face. He was not expecting the look of wonder she would give him, and his lips lifted into a soft smile.  _

 

_ He took his usual partner into a swirling dance, though he could not take his eyes away from Sarah for more than a moment, much to his partner’s disdain. His partner mentioned he had never invited a Runner, or any human before, but Jareth hardly noticed the remark. Instead his attention was drawn to a male member of his court who had taken a liking to Sarah. He seemed to undress her with his eyes before purring “you are remarkably beautiful, my dear girl.” Jareth could feel his copper haired partner tensing, and to soothe her ego, Jareth whispered to the temptress dressed in lavender what he had planned for her that night. Her crimson eyes lit up as she bit her lip in response. He did not know Sarah had been watching him at that precise moment, her face blushing brightly. _

 

_ The other adults in the opulent ballroom had taken to toying with the child as she made her way through the crowd. A look of disgust washed over him as Jareth calculated a plan to rescue Sarah from her tormentors. He noticed she was looking for him, too, and this made him grin. His partner seethed “forget her” before her companion whispered “she’s too young for you” in his ear as he passed them both in favor of the girl in white. He couldn't stop himself from glancing back at the two with a knowing snicker.  _ Just watch me, _ he thought. _

 

_ Jareth effortlessly swept Sarah into an elegant waltz, leading her with a practiced ease. Peaches and cinnamon filled his lungs as he breathed her in. He sang to Sarah in a hushed tone, the lyrics meant only for her. Sarah blushed when he complimented her, and began to spill her heart out remarking that this all felt like a dream, but like none she had before. He spoke to her heart, encouraging her to become her dream. But he couldn't succeed in distracting her forever. Too soon, her attention moved back to the jeering and teasing crowd and she grew uncomfortable once again. He tried to calm her, pulling her close and for a moment she closed her eyes and moved her mouth in such a way as to invite a kiss. But the cackling of the other dancers was horrifying, and too much for the self conscious girl to bear. The clock struck midnight as if to grant the girl permission and she broke away from him, leaving him to look forlorn at her rejection. _

 

_ His beautiful partner returned to his side and snaked a slender arm around his waist, granting him much needed distraction. Much as she would do a year later, as they stood at the altar. He needed someone to warm his bed and share his responsibilities, and she was more than willing. He felt he could no longer bear the simple company of simple minds, and was desperate for a worthy conversational companion. Skill in the bedroom wasn't entirely necessary, but was well received. _

 

_ “Do you, Jareth, King of the Goblins, take Alura, daughter of Lord Rowan of the Kingdom of Perseverance to be your lawfully wedded Queen?” _

 

“I do,” Jareth said aloud, as he looked upon his wife, breaking free of the memory and losing the scent that sent him into it. A distraction she may be, but Alura was now his sworn Queen and she had taken to her duties masterfully. 

 

The Labyrinth had evolved under her guidance, no longer showing signs of wear and neglect. Not to be taken lightly, however, because as beautiful as it had become it was still a challenging test for those seeking to win back the Wished Away Children. The puzzles it had always housed usually served as enough to keep runners on their toes as they either grew into mature, caring creatures or failed, leaving their Wished Away to be placed into a family more capable. It was a rare treat for a runner to necessitate the attention of the King in handcrafting a more challenging route to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. Come to think of it, Sarah had been the last to receive the King’s direct interference in a run.

 

Jareth shook his head as if to shake the girl out of it, his feathery blonde locks becoming even more wild. Smoothing them down, he rose from the bed. He took his armored coat from the wardrobe, the leather a swirling mix of dark purples and shades of black, and snatched up his crystal topped riding crop from beside the door and set out for his throne room. 


	4. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah finds her way to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City with minimal effort and some interesting pit stops.

#  **Chapter 4: Changes**

 

Sarah couldn't be bothered to notice the look of complete shock that washed over Hoggle’s face. She wasn't sure what had just happened, but she was determined to take full advantage of it. With a smug smile gracing her lips, Sarah entered the Labyrinth, a glittery fog still emitting from the open gate. 

 

She considered which way to go. On the one hand, she could try to find a more direct route to the castle, but she would certainly be met with some new, possibly worse puzzles to decode. Or, she could try to recreate the path she took before. 

 

_ No good.  _ She thought, remembering how the walls had a way of moving and coming together so as to change the maze. It was impossible to retrace her steps exactly. She could try to find the Bog of Eternal Stench, and hope for a warmer welcome from Sir Didymus and Ambrocious, his humble steed so like her Merlin. She missed Merlin, having lost him to cancer the summer before she left for college. She couldn't wait to see his doppelganger. 

 

First thing was first, she had to find her way deeper into the maze. She didn't have much trouble this time spotting a slight but definite discontinuity in the wall indicating an entrance. She marched through, head held high and full of pride in herself. 

 

“Ouch!” She rubbed her nose and checked to see if it was broken. She growled in frustration. There  _ was _ an opening there… wasn’t there? She chose to ignore the snickers and giggles that seemed so familiar coming from the tiny, flying creatures that must have engaged in breeding practices that could rival rabbits. Surely, there wasn't so many fairies the last time Sarah had been here. Then again, Hoggle was succeeding fairly well in killing the bratty beasties off.

 

With her thoughts drifting back to Hoggle, Sarah noticed that he had chosen not to follow her in and try to surprise her this time.  _ Oh well. I don't need a grumpy gnome around anyway.  _ Sarah picked up the pieces of her ego and began to search for a legitimate opening in the sparkling gray walls.

 

It wasn't long before Sarah was once again on her way. It was much more lonely solving the maze without a companion, and allowed Sarah to be alone with her thoughts. She mulled over what she would she do when she reached the castle _. Hey there, Mr. King of Goblins, old pal. You know that gift you tried to give me a while back? Yeah, that's the one, the one I so rudely rejected. I would totally like to cash in on it, now, your, uh… your majesty? _

 

Sarah was so lost in her own mind that she wasn't aware of the walls of the Labyrinth starting to close in around her until she was contorting herself to fit. Finally, she reached a point where she simply was not going to squish through. She moved backward to find that the opening she had just passed through was now just as tight.

 

“Damn.” The curse was barely audible. Sarah bit her lip and tried to formulate a plan.

 

Hehehehehe!

 

“Be quiet! Please! I am  _ trying _ to think!” Sarah shouted, flustered by her inability to find her way out. The giggles made their way closer and closer, crowding Sarah's mind so nothing else would fit. Then hundred of tiny, winged humanoids descended upon her like a swarm of bees, and just as dangerous.

 

“Help! Hoggle! Didymus! Ludo!  _ Anyone!”  _ Panic was beginning to set in as little fangs sharp as needles started penetrating any exposed skin, and God there was  _ so _ much exposed. The fairies seemed to take extra pleasure in finding the most sensitive areas to tear into. The supple skin that covered her inner thighs was screaming in pain as what felt like thousands of teensy teeth descended upon it. She felt as if she were covered in broken glass.

 

Just as Sarah was starting to accept her fate, curling herself as small as she could in the cramped corridor, she heard the most beautiful groans. Instantly she was back in fighting mode, swatting with a newfound fervor. When Hoggle reached her, he was firing his fairy killing spray as fast as the apparatus would allow. Soon, the clever little beasties realized their comrades were falling around them and retreated, leaving Sarah covered in blood-dotted miniscule wounds.

 

“Hmph, seeing as yous are just as stubborn as ever, it looks like I am going to have to escort you  _ again _ ,” Hoggle gruffly announced.

 

“Look, I don't need your assistance,” Sarah spat out, then her voice softened, “but, I would  _ like _ it.” She noted the warm look of hope in the dwarf’s eyes.

 

“As you may have noticed,” Hoggle began to speak as he pulled a rope ladder out of it's camouflage on the wall and began to ascend. “The Labyrinth has changed a lot, but the dangers still remain. You can’t-”

 

“Take anything for granted,” Sarah finished the phrase for him, and began to follow up the ladder. She smiled back at him when he looked down at her.

 

Hoggle lead Sarah through the twists and turns of stone eventually morphing into winding bushes. He was a dwarf on a mission, and Sarah couldn't decide if it was to get rid of her faster or to please her. 

 

Suddenly, Hoggle turned to Sarah and made a hushing gesture. Sarah looked confused and was just starting to object when Hoggle pushed open a door made of hedge hidden in the leafy wall. 

 

“Ludo!” She exclaimed and ran into the beast’s huge, orange furred arms. As she was hugging him she noticed a slightly smaller, chocolate furred figure.

 

“Sarah,” the beast smiled as he released her from his embrace.

 

“Sola,” he motioned to the other creature. “Love,” came the simple introduction.

 

Sarah wasted no time in embracing the smaller yeti-like beast. Sola seemed shy and apprehensive at first, but soon returned the hug. A smile curved her lips and she spoke.

 

“Sarah, friend!” Her voice was much higher than her companion’s. She pointed at her partner. “Ludo tell Sola! Sarah, friend!” The female beast appeared ecstatic to finally meet the young adventurer from years ago that Ludo had so dearly remembered.

 

“Sarah see brother?” Ludo asked. Sarah shook her head.

 

“Not yet, Ludo. But I would greatly love to, do you know where I might find him?” Sarah questioned the beast. For a moment, it looked like a figurative light bulb turned on above the his head but it soon grew dim.

 

“No,” he moaned sadly. “Smell bad?” he framed the words as a question as opposed to a statement. Hoggle was quick to interject.

 

“I ain't never returning to that damned Bog!” he crossed his arms as he made the declaration. Sarah looked at him with a small pout, and the dwarf’s expression softened and his arms fell to his sides. 

 

“But, perhaps, we may ventures to find the Sir at the gates of the castle,” Hoggle mentioned. “Rumor has it, he has tooken a job as the new Guard of the Gates since… well, since Humongous  _ retired.” _

 

Sarah stifled a chuckle, remembering Hoggle pushing every button and knob in the gigantic contraption until it short circuited. It was quite the respectable, and ridiculous, feat. Sarah coughed, as something began to fill her lungs. The room was starting to get hazy with...dirt? And what was making that moaning noise?

 

“Ra!” Ludo announced then turned the corner, returning with a magnificently fuzzy ball tucked into his arms.

 

“Dirt, friends,” Ludo smiled down at the fluff he was cradling. “Soon, rocks friends.”

 

Sarah reached out to pet the babe and was surprised when Ludo placed the creature into her arms. She shifted the surprisingly heavy figure into what she thought may be a comfortable position and was completely enthralled with the wee beast.

 

“Oh, well, hello there, little one,” she rocked him with a gentle sway and smiled at his resemblance to his father. He had impossibly huge eyes that drew you in, with the longest and thickest lashes she had ever seen and an infectious giggle. Sarah tickled his small, round belly covered in auburn fur, soft as down feathers, which caused him to giggle more. She would have held him forever, had the babe not grown agitated and hungry prompting his mother to take him back. Sarah was sad to see him go, but purred as she stretched her back, contented with the symphony of small popping noises the action caused.

 

“Thank you, Ludo,” she nodded to the large beast and then to the smaller one, “and Sola.” Sarah reached towards the babe for a farewell pat, and he clasped her hand. “And of course you, too, Ra,” she beamed at the bundle of fur. “But we really must be leaving now.”

 

Ludo looked sadly at the girl. “Ludo, come?” He asked, though he knew he wouldn't be able to. He also knew Sarah would decline, though appreciate the offer.

 

“I think our friend Hoggle here has everything under control,” she smiled reassuringly. The dwarf and the girl bid the beasts ado and set off back on their path to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City.

 

The pair seemed to be solving the Labyrinth in record time, having encountered few obstacles. Sarah attributed this mostly to Hoggle's familiarity with the maze but she wondered if much of the difficulty before had been at the hands of the Goblin King. Without him meddling, the venture really  _ was  _ a piece of cake.

 

In no time at all, and without any run ins with Fireys, False Alarms, or oubliettes, they reached the gates of the castle. 

 

“On guard!” came the voice of a canine soldier with one eye and a declining sense of smell. It was obvious the small soldier had lived a rough, but valiant life and took great pleasure in his job as Guard. He was quite proud of himself for having acquired the former job of a creature at least 100 times his size.

 

“Noble sir! It’s me, Sarah!” the girl announced. “And Hoggle!” She added as an afterthought, remembering how Hoggle had not immediately recognized her earlier.

 

“Young maiden?” There was evident surprise in Sir Didymus’ voice. It was clear he remembered, but was astonished at her presence.

 

“What doth bring thee to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City?” the furry soldier inquired. Sarah noticed the wheels turning in Hoggle's brain. Evidently, he was realizing he had never asked the goal of her mission. Sarah swallowed hard.

 

“Well, I thought if I were to once again defeat the Labyrinth, that I might have a chance at my dreams again,” she revealed to them. The creatures looked to each other in a rather distressing way.

 

“Well,” the canine began with a shrug. “What I can say, is there has not been a braver warrior to venture to this Goblin City. Not even I!” Sarah felt her ego swell. “Certainly, no one has ever tried to run a second time. So who's to say it won't work?” He offered Sarah a reassuring grin, looking more like a snarl due to his carnivorous teeth. Actually, was he beginning to actually snarl?

 

“But I must stay true to my duty! None may pass these gates-”

 

“Without your permission?” Sarah smiled cunningly.

 

“Without solving this riddle!” Didymus corrected. Sarah raised an eyebrow at the canine, the crossed her arms and smirked.

 

“I am ready, Sir,” she announced. The soldier cleared his throat then began.

 

“What animal walks upon four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon, and three legs in the evening?” He watched Sarah's face intently as she worked out the puzzle.

 

“Man,” came the answer just moments later. “Man crawls at birth, walks on two legs most of their life, then by 'evening’ must rely on a cane of some sort,” Sarah excitedly explained. “I knew all those crosswords were good for something!”

 

“Alas, outwitted again! You are quite the worthy opponent, m'lady! But then again, what man can pretend to know the riddle of a woman’s mind,” the soldier stepped aside and let the pair push open the gates. Once inside the walls of the city, the three were greeted with rambunctious, intoxicated goblins.

 

Most goblins paid no attention to the crew as they made their way through the ransacked houses. There were times when two goblins would look on Sarah with a faint familiarity, turn to each other and shrug. Many were just passed out on various stoops and carts. 

 

Upon reaching the castle, Sarah and Hoggle struggled to push open the heavy doors while Didymus was making his rounds to ensure the citizens of the Goblin City were all breathing. After all, he took his job of protecting his people very seriously and wanted to make sure he still had all his people. They were finally able to enter and Sarah gasped softly at the enchanting state of the castle.

 

The once barren walls now sported elaborate art installments and cascading candelabras. Eyes of the long dead upon tapestries seemed to follow Sarah as she floated forward, mouth slightly agape. The windows were dressed in a deep maroon velvet with a mind of its own, each window different with the next more enchanting than the last like ball gowns at a royal event.

 

Out of a hallway suddenly emerged a she goblin with shoulder length gray hair and a perpetual frown. In the creature’s determination to get from her point A to point B, she collided right into Sarah knocking herself on her bum. She looked upon the woman standing above her with wide, chocolate eyes and mouth agape.

 

“Oh, my, I am so sorry!” Sarah quickly apologized and kneeled down to help the little goblin. The goblin blinked twice in response, jumped to her feet and grabbed Sarah’s short leg ushering her quickly to a room of the castle Sarah had never visited. Before Sarah could question the creature she had disappeared into the darkness of the corridor. Sarah looked frantically from her right to her left, and all around.

 

Then she saw him.


End file.
